narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jūsui
Jūsui (重水, Jūsui; Lit. "Heavy Water") is a genin born within and part of Team Maki along with Reitsura and Senshō, under the tutelage of . While his mother's family has been living within the since ages, his father actually hails from , having been stationed within Sunagakure during a mission spanning several years. During this time, he encountered Jūsui's mother, and their relationship eventually led to Jūsui's birth. Since his father is officially stationed in the , he is often absent, causing Jūsui's uncle to act like the main father figure in his life. Despite having had a very normal life, Jūsui possesses one unusual characteristic: his , the . Awakened during a sparring session with his uncle, Jūsui is still very much new to this ability of his and has barely any control over it yet. Expressions of his inborn talent limit themselves to instinctive bursts, who are quite -consuming on top of that. Still, the fact Jūsui has an aptitude within such a rarely-seen form of battle has peaked the interest of the higher-ups of the village somewhat, who are discretely monitoring Jūsui's progression. Appearance Jūsui appears as a slim teenage boy, trademarked by his wild red hairs. His eyes are a deep hazel, which his father passed down on him, so much his mother comments that "no matter how far Botsūde goes, his eyes are always close." Jūsui's casual attire consists of a long-sleeve white jacket hoodie with black combat boots and plain grey pants held up by a loosely tied belt. This outfit also leans more towards his , and makes him stands out from the other children of his age. Strangely enough, ever since he graduated from the Jūsui has been shown with a hoop necklace with a small silver vial dangling off of it. Reason or purpose for this trinket remain unknown, but Jūsui seems to hold it dearly. Personality on Jūsui's behavior}} Jūsui is a kid who is scarcely seen without a smile on his face. He manages to find the humor in almost any situation and makes sure the rest of the world is aware of that fact, more often than not getting carried away with it. Spirited and exuberant, Jūsui seems to lack the ability to take most situations seriously, much to the frustration of his sensei, who crowned him the "sand's biggest idiot" (砂の最大の馬鹿, suna no saidai no baka) during their first day already. Despite how enervating it can be to his superiors, there is no denying Jūsui is a funny guy who, when he doesn't overdo it, always manages to lighten the mood. Though he possesses a significant degree of self-confidence, Jūsui is in no way arrogant, and knows how to realistically judge his own abilities and flaws. Despite what one might except from a person with his personality, Jūsui isn't unintelligent or naive in any way. If anything, he has shown great tactical insight and creativity when the situation calls for it, often taking his environment by surprise. During battle, Jūsui has shown to excel at thinking up plans on the fly and quickly adapting them to the situation. It should be noted that even when explaining his strategy to his teammates in the most dire of situations, Jūsui can never omit a little pun or tongue-in-cheek remark, forcing a slight smile out of his allies even during the most stressful times. Despite Jūsui's attitude maybe alluring to another of the past, he in no way possesses the latter's brash or heedless personality. Jūsui, within the borders of his goofiness, is polite, understanding and always wanting to help others. Though he doesn't meddle with things he doesn't consider his business, he will always reach out to someone who is obviously in need. Whether it is carrying an old lady's groceries or comforting a crying child, Jūsui pulls it off with his usual optimism and charming smile. History Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Even at his young age, Jūsui has shown to already possess and even combine them to create the known as which, as the name implies, allows him to move at speeds far above those of a shinobi of his level can normally attain. It should be noted though that, despite being in possession of the nature, Jūsui has not yet demonstrated mastery over any specific . As far as wind release goes, Jūsui commonly uses the technique to strengthen the power of his shuriken and kunai. He also tries to incorporate the jutsu within his , using them in a similar manner to the 's , knocking opponent's back and increasing the power behind his punches. Although he has trained hard for this strategy to work, it is still far from flawless. During a sparring session with his uncle, Jūsui managed to awaken a power that was unseen before within and display the Swift Release. Once this ability had been identified as the latter, Jūsui enthusiastically pushed forward in mastering it, but the difficulty of combining two elements, one of which he had barely touched on by itself, proved to great for the red-hair. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Jūsui from delving deeper into the art and although he has yet to mold it into a proper , he has shown short, instinctive uses of the kekkei genkai. These bursts of speed are still nowhere near the real thing, but are still quite overpowering for genin-level opponents. Strangely enough, Jūsui's usage of Swift Release seems to summon crimson rings of chakra, which emanate from his person when he initiates and stops his rapid movement. As imperfect but useful as they are, the outlets of Swift Release are quite chakra-consuming, leaving Jūsui unable to utilize them more than a few times in battle. Taijutsu Relationships Team Maki Reitsura Senshō Trivia *Jūsui's name is a heavy bastardization of the Chinese god of dreams and sleep, Jum Sum. References